


Uniting our Bloodlines (Working Title)

by orphan_account



Series: Uniting Our Bloodlines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Basically a lot of things may change, Closeted Character, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Kings & Queens, Like Really Slow to Update, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Rewrite, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Working title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome, friends, to the land of Dorran. This is a place that, perhaps, is like ones you've seen before. Where magic, myth and man live together in one domain. Its legends are ancient; its history runs deep; for as with every tale worth telling, Dorran has experienced much strife. For every happy ending, there must be conflict… and for every dream, there is a nightmare that must be endured.Twenty-five years ago, the reach of Queen Maeve of Evernyx extended almost to the very corners of the land; her iron grip formed from the work of generations of tyrants, the surrounding realms all but conquered. Now, their former borders have been restored, the five nations beginning to recover from over a century of war, and bonds of trust once again unite them.The Houses now gather for the sixth Crystal Council, hosted in Evernyx every five years. Prince Mateo, the third child of King Tyr, has been called to observe it for the first time.(This is a work in progress, to the point where the plot is still very loosely defined. Tags are a precaution until I decide what to do with them. As a side note, my posting schedule may be weeks or even months apart, as I plan to post them as they are complete. Sorry! 😅)
Series: Uniting Our Bloodlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/782514
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Time to Begin

There are five nations in Dorran; each is ruled by an ancient family, whose origins can be traced back to their earliest days. The northern reaches belong to Icedale - the realm of ice and snow. The Icedales are few, but adapt swiftly, and are unmatched in magical potential. To the south are the steppes of Soncrim. These arid plains are home to tribal folk that keep to the Old Ways. To the east, in the mountains that guard Dorran against external attack, is the nation of Rivadis. The Rivadi are a people free like no other, knowing the joy that the skies bring, unshackled by gravity. On the opposite side of the continent, bordered by the ocean, the Duchy of Westaria. As a people, their honour comes before all else - and before that, family. And at the centre of it all... Evernyx, the Kingdom of Light. A centre of knowledge - and once, protector of all. Now a shell of its former self... generations of tyrant kings and queens leaving it hollow. Darkness has settled over this kingdom of light... and there is only one way to end it.

* * *

* * *

"'...The death of Queen Maeve.'" The red-haired woman looked up, crossing one leg over the other as she did so. "I must say, Master Hawkstone, you make a convincing argument."

The aforementioned Master Hawkstone said nothing, his hands clenched into fists, his eyes on the ground. The woman stood up, eyes never leaving the scroll in her hand. She descended the steps, her cloak trailing behind her as she continued to read.

"Let's read on, shall we? 'The House of Idris is corrupt to its very core. It has waged war on every other nation in Dorran, and even now seeks to expand borders eastward into stranger lands. The Lineage has imposed taxes that the common folk struggle to meet, and any noble that refuses to swear fealty condemns their family to lives of slavery, or death.'" She places a hand on Hawkstone's shoulder and circling around to his back. "'Evernyx's only hope lies with the other houses. If we can but convince them to rally together, then the Rebellion will grow in strength and size.' Oh, really now? You do realise that they are separated by the four corners of the compass, yes? Legions upon legions of soldiers lie between you and each one."

Master Hawkstone raised his chin. "I know that we can win."

Queen Maeve laughed softly. "Oh, Frederick. You've already lost."

She held the scroll in one hand; her skin began to blacken and crack before the scroll itself was set aflame. All eyes in the room watched that single act, as the edges curled, crumbling into ash in her palm. When the fire died, she crumbled what was left and dropped it to the floor. The hand itself was unharmed; soft as could be.

The man looked down at the ashes, but only for a moment. He looked up at the red-haired queen, and then the dark-haired young man behind her. The youth gazed back, jaw set, one hand on the blade at his side.

"We will win, and we will grind you and your sorry bloodline into the ground."

The youth looked away, bored, just as his mother turned to face him. Queen Maeve approached, and she caressed his cheek with one hand.

"Tyr, darling?"

The boy blinked before meeting her gaze. "Yes, Mother?"

"Give me your sword."

"May I ask why?"

She turned back to the man before them, her face dark. "I tire of him. He is no longer of any use to me."

Tyr swallowed, weighing his words carefully. "And the execution? You said that the people needed to know that the rebels would not be tolerated within the walls of the city. If you kill their commander now…"

The red-haired queen approached Master Hawkstone slowly. "We have his daughter down below. She shall serve well enough."

Master Hawkstone grew very still, before surging forward. He didn't get far - the chains around his wrists saw to that. Each of them was held by a guard in silver armour, and both had a strong grip. His shoulders wrenched backwards, but he still leaned towards the queen, murder in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare! Don't you _dare_ touch her!" the man yelled.

Queen Maeve only laughed, just out of reach of the struggling man. Slowly, the prince drew his sword and came to her side, offering it to his mother. She took it and pointed it at Frederick Hawkstone's chest.

"Frederick, Fred, Freddie dearest. Don't you remember? 'Any noble who refuses to swear fealty condemns their family to lives of slavery or death.'" she quoted. "It _is_ what you wrote. Unless my son would like to take her to warm his bed? She is rather comely, but hardly a labourer."

"I'll think about it," Tyr said, folding his arms.

The Queen flashed a somewhat wicked grin. "Then it is settled."

And she swung, even as the man screamed himself hoarse with profanities and curses - and to Tyr's credit, he didn't look away. No, he didn't. He merely closed his eyes.

* * *

* * *

"...ther? Brother!"

The prince jolted upwards with a start. Half of his cheek was smushed up where it had rested on the wall, and his hair was in even worse condition.

"Finally deigned to join me, Your Highness?" Emlynn asked.

The prince scoffed. "I just closed my eyes."

Emlynn nodded, before bopping him on the nose with a scroll. "As I was saying, the Crown Prince has requested we dine with him in the West Hall this evening. The ladies Rhiannon, Adrienne and Hayley will also be in attendance."

Still rubbing his nose, he looked up. "Father will not be attending?"

"He has prior engagements with the High Priest and the Commander."

Mateo didn't respond, his face blank, having expected such an answer. Then, a mischievous grin flashed across his face.

"Who do you think Elian is planning to lecture tonight? You or I?"

She laughed. "Given yesterday's debacle in the courtyard, I think it's safe to say our dear brother is going to lecture _both_ of us."

The siblings looked back through the open window, where a procession of knights had just finished parading through the gates. Directly behind, at the head of the cavalry, unmistakable in his shining armour, rode King Tyr on his black horse. A blonde-headed figure began to descend the steps, eldest son ready to welcome his father home.


	2. A Favour Under the Willow Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things to note - Lady Rhiannon (who was previously written as 'Lucinda') is referred to as both Rhiannon and Rhea in this chapter. These are the same person, just one name is more informal than the other.  
> The country, or rather, Duchy, of Westaria is ruled by the Archduke or Archduchess. This is why Rhiannon, Adrienne and Hayley are referred to as 'Lady' instead of 'Princess', despite being of equal standing to Mateo and the twins.  
> Additionally, some other changes have happened - the Council of Glass has been changed to 'the Crystal Council' - and other changes that don't come to mind right now.

Walking through the doors to the Western Hall, the long table where meals were had was to your immediate right. The other half of the room was dominated by a white stone fireplace, unlit, with several armchairs arranged around it. When the nobility and other officials were called to court, those of high standing would gather here, to talk and dine, and play their political game in a more relaxed setting.

It wasn’t a room Prince Mateo entered very often. Many of the people he met here were trying to curry favour, or subtly jabbing their disapproval in his face. Wasn’t he a little _young_ to know what he was doing? They were hoping to talk to the _crown_ prince. Shouldn’t he be finding something _else_ to occupy his time? Mateo realised he was beginning to scowl, and quickly schooled his expression.

Thankfully, his companions tonight were not the barons and earls. Assembled around the room, the three ladies of Westaria turned in near-unison to face him. He was late. And surprisingly, he wasn’t the only one. Neither of the twins was present in the room.

Lady Rhiannon, eldest of the three sisters, first heir of the Westarian Duchy, stepped forward. "Were we mistaken as to the time, my lord?"

Mateo blinked at her. "I... ah, I don’t _think_ so... If you are, then I’m _also_ mistaken, because I could have sworn..."

Rhiannon’s lips pressed into a thin line. "Ah, of course. They must still be talking about the Hunts."

Hayley, the youngest, pulled a face in the corner. "Isn’t the meeting usually over by now? It’s just orcs."

The middleborn sister, Adrienne, cast her a look. "It is a grisly campaign, Hayley, made all the worse by the orcs’ mind for strategy."

Hayley turned back to the window. "You don’t have to remind me. Root out their war-chieftains and keeping them divided and all that."

"On the contrary."

Mateo turned to see the Crown Prince, his elder brother, walk through the open door, accompanied by his elder sister. He tilted his head, contemplative. Looking at the two of them, it was hard to tell they were twins. Elian, ever wearing a serious demeanour, pale blonde hair kept neatly in place, accentuating dark eyebrows and darker eyes; Emlynn, with long dark tresses that fell over her shoulders in a braid, and the bright, dancing eyes that gleamed with mischief.

Elian continued, unaware of his brother’s gaze. "We do need reminding, especially since it is Westaria’s land they threaten. They were allowed to expand and conquer without recompense, and they offer no mercy. They might look similar to us, but at best, they remain intelligent Beasts."

Rhiannon gave a nod of agreement. "I can only hope our fathers’ reigns will be the last we must deal with them."

"Cheerier topic, starting now!" Emlynn declared, shooting a glare at her brothers. "How have your studies been going, Lady Hayley? I hear you have a new tutor."

In quick succession, Hayley pulled a face and turned away. "He’s okay, I guess. Not as old and stuffy as the others."

Emlynn raised an eyebrow at that. "From what I’ve heard, you’ve become quite enamoured with him. Aren’t you rehearsing for a duet?"

Hayley’s head whipped around to look at her, then to Rhiannon. The eldest shrugged, unfazed by her betrayal. Elian just sighed and looked to Mateo and Adrienne.

"Should we just?"

"Please."

* * *

* * *

Compared to the meals more often hosted in this room, the atmosphere was almost serene. Emlynn and Hayley bickered as old friends, instead of feuding lordlings who forgot why they were fighting. Instead of conspirators making plots, Elian and Rhiannon spoke quietly, faces not as serious as they tended to be. Or, Mateo noted, plots of a different kind, as his brother passed the future archduchess something out of sight. Rhea’s eyes widened in shock, and her glance to the prince was answered with a nod.

"Do you fancy some of the roasted boar, Prince Mateo, or is there some other reason you frown at my sister so?"

It took Mateo a few seconds to register that he was being addressed; he turned to face the woman directly opposite him.

"I was lost in thought, Lady Adrienne. It’s nothing important, I just..."

"Your mind wandered off," She gave him a small smile. "I can understand. When absorbed in an idea, it is easy to drift away. So many of my sleeves have been ruined when I spilt the soup."

Mateo looked down at his bowl of broth. His sleeves were thankfully nowhere near.

She continued, that small smile still present. "I wonder, what was it that caused your thoughts and eye to drift? Rhiannon has certainly not kept to the castle much of late; perhaps you were eager to see her once again?"

Mateo frowned and lowered his spoon. "What are you saying?"

"My sister is a beautiful woman, to be certain, but she has near a decade on you, and, well, compared to her, we’re all rather short."

"What-?" The red-headed prince looked at the others before hissing in as low a tone he could manage. "You- I’m not interested in Rhea, Adrienne!"

Adrienne covered her mouth, suppressing a giggle. "Maybe not, but you are _ever_ so easy to tease."

Mateo scowled at her, shaking his head. His eyes once again landed on the far end of the table, where a servant had begun refilling cups. Rhiannon and Elian were still watching each other, before she passed back whatever Elian gave her, smiling.

"Oh?" he asked aloud. "And what of _your_ eye, Adrienne? You’ve been walking in the gardens with my brother every afternoon this week. What _will_ the courtiers say?"

Adrienne sputtered halfway through taking a sip of wine and began coughing profusely. "You- _Mateo!"_

"Is he troubling you?"

All eyes turned to the slightly raised voice. Elian had turned in his seat to look directly at his younger brother. His eyes darted to Adrienne for a few seconds, but that overwhelming stare was never gone for too long.

Mateo opened his mouth, ready to defend himself. "I-"

"No need to worry yourself, my Lord!" Adrienne squeaked; her face reddened.

Elian raised an eyebrow, somewhat bemused. "Formalities, still, my Lady Adrienne?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "As if Adrienne would _ever_ stop being polite."

"To be fair, she has more decorum," Emlynn added, "The Westarian court loves her. Some of our own, even."

Adrienne’s face was slowly becoming a darker shade of red as she sank in her seat.

"Ah, but many of them are our peers, Princess." Rhiannon offered. There was a somewhat mischievous smile on her face. "I’ll think you’ll find that many of the young men of the courts - and a few others besides - have set their eyes on my sister’s heart."

Mateo chuckled at that. "Oh, you wouldn’t even believe. The festival is next week, and nearly a third of the tourney contestants have asked for her favour." He eyed the flaxen-haired woman. "You could think you’ve enchanted them, given how many champions you have."

Abruptly, chair scraping across the ground, Adrienne stood up, knocking over her cup. A plum-coloured stain spread across the white cloth, as she all but fled the hall. The five of them stared in silence for a moment. When Mateo next spoke, his voice was small.

"I- did I say something wrong?"

Rhea caught Elian’s gaze then looked pointedly to the door before answering. "Maybe, Mateo, but it is not your fault. Adrienne has... had a lot on her mind recently."

Slowly, the elder prince got up from his seat and left in pursuit. The echoes of his footsteps eventually faded, the only other sounds being that of the pair of servants who were attempting to save the tablecloth.

"I... didn’t mean to." Mateo murmured, eyes downcast.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder, wordless compassion from Emlynn. Eventually, the Lady Rhiannon took a deep breath, composure falling across her face like a veil.

"Well. For now, let us continue. I think Adrienne needs some... time to think. And my lord Mateo?"

The prince looked up.

"After dinner, would you care to join me on the balcony?"

* * *

* * *

An hour or so later, the sun was truly on its way beneath the horizon, bathing the gardens surrounding the castle in honeyed light. Walking side by side on the path, a prince in a blue cloak and a princess in a green gown spoke, but not so loud for others to hear. Eventually, in the shade of a willow tree, they stopped, the branches all but concealing them from prying eyes. The prince set his back against the tree, arms crossed. He said something to her, which caused her to freeze. A moment’s hesitation, and then the princess moved to him - his hands caught her by the waist, her hands came to rest on his collar. She leaned towards him, foreheads touching, noses brushing softly against one another’s. It was a cool embrace - not devoid of warmth, but perhaps not allowed to become more. More talk followed.

A pair of birds were startled, took flight - and the pair of humans broke apart. The princess seemed distressed by something, but when the prince grabbed her hand and bent to kiss it, it faded once more. From her sleeve, she pulled a ribbon of white and threaded with gold, and looped it around his neck. She deftly twisted it into a gentle knot, before stepping back and away. She left the cover of the leaves, never once looking back at the prince, who stayed there for several moments more. And so it was that Rhea turned to Mateo, whose eyes were locked onto that spot, as they sat in the one place that the willow tree did not shield from.

"Do you see now, little prince?"

Mateo’s mouth was dry, and he swallowed before he spoke.

"I see it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was... what, eight months of work? I'm clearly terrible at staying on task.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it's been over two years since I last posted. Whoops. I got really busy (damn college...) and this slipped under the radar.
> 
> There have been a few changes and cuts from my original plan; for example, Tyr's mother was originally a good woman, if stern and set in her ways. Maeve, though, is not. Some other characters have been cut, and a few things have been changed (Evernyx was known as Dorran in my previous draft)
> 
> As I said in the description of the story, this is still a WIP. Due to the aforementioned college, and a number of other personal things I'm working on, this may occasionally take the backburner. However, I am still very passionate about this story and its characters, so I don't want to leave it there for too long. So expect a new chapter a little sooner than two years away, m'kay?


End file.
